Nina's Arrival
by MissLilly235045
Summary: Nina and Jerome are brother and sister, but their parents were murdered when they were little by Rufus, and now he is after them. Trudy, Victor and everyone's abit OC and, there isn't any elixer of life, or mystery. But there is drama. Full summery inside
1. The Train Station & FlashBacks

****Discalimer: Don't own anything you recognise.****

****A/N:/ My character Grace is named after my anonymus reviewer Grace, who has reviewed all my HOA stories.****

****Pairings: Fabina, Mamber, Jara, ****

****Summery: ****Nina and Jerome are brother and sister, but when they were little, Rufus murdered their parents. He was caught and locked up. Their Aunt and Uncle abandoned them at Anubis house, so Trudy and Victor started to look after them. Nina met Amber and became friends, but when they were 7, Rufus escaped and it wasn't safe for them to be together. Nina went around the world, running from Rufus, with Trudy's friend Grace, and Jerome stayed at Anubis house, refusing to run and hide. Now Grace has gotten married, Nina decided to return home. There isn't any elixer of life, or Sibuna, or mystery, but Sarah is going to be involved. And, finally, Trudy and Victor are very OC (sorry).

Chapter 1

As the train slowed down to a halt, Nina wiped the tears from her eyes. She sighed. _Get a grip Nina. Stop crying. _She thought. She grabbed her duffel bag, full of her most prized possessions and clothes (Amber kept all Nina's stuff that she didn't take with her safe,) and got of the train. She sat on the bench outside the station and got out her notepad. There was a little angel stuck inside the cover from her last proper Christmas at her one true home.

_xX Flashback Xx_

_It was Christmas day and Trudy was in the kitchen preparing to make Christmas dinner. _

_"Trudy?" A seven year old Nina said._

_"Yes dearie."_

_"It's Christmas." She said proudly. _

_"Yes sweetie, I know." he smiled, not knowing it would be their last Christmas without Nina and with Jerome moping about for 8 whole years._

_"Can we open our presents yet?" She asked, her eyes going wide._

_"Once Victor has come down, then yes, you can."_

_"Okay. Thanks Trudy!" The little girl ran into the living room to see her brother waiting on the sofa. "Jerome," She squealed."Trudy said we can open them when Victor comes down."_

_"Kk Neens." He said, totally chilled and different, neither of them knowing that a psychotic, insane maniac was after them and that they wouldn't see each other for 8 years._

**Reviews?**


	2. Arriving

**Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed. DISCLAIMER: I don't own HOA, the Qufu Shaolin Temple or China.**

Chapter 2

Nina smiled at the memory. Then she saw a sudden figure in the distance waving at her. She looked closer and saw that it was Victor. She ran up top him and gave him a quick hug.

"Hi! How's everyone?" She asked, smiling.

"At the house. Me and Trudy thought it would be a nice suprise and she's telling Amber now, probably." He said. They walked to the car and Nina got into the back. She started to think about the day she met Amber.

_xX Flashback Xx_

_A six year old Nina was sitting at her desk looking out of the window. A new girl was starting today, and the other girls in Nina's class were planning to get her to join their group. She came in, and Nina could feel the energy bouncing off her. Amber saw Nina alone and asked to sit next to her. In five minutes, they became best friends. From that day on, her and Amber were inseperable._

_Xx End of Falshback xX_

Nina couldn't stop grinning as she looked at the place she has called home for the past 10 years. She got her duffle bag and got out of the car. She walked in to the house and shouted "TRUDY! JEROME! AMBER! I'm home!" She was then hugged by, one of the only women figures in her life, Trudy.

"Oh! Nina dearie! My goodness, how much you've grown. We've all missed you." Trudy said.

"I've missed you too Trudy. No-one can beat your cooking!" Nina said, which made Trudy blush. "Where's Amber? And Jerome?" Just then, Amber practically flew down stairs and crashed into Nina, hugigng her.

"NINA! I'VE MISSED YOU SO SO SO SO _SO _MUCH!" Amber screamed. Nina laughed.

"Missed you too Ambs." When Amber finally decided to let go, the three of them went into the kitchen.

"So, where did you go after we lost contact?"

"Well, after Rufus saw us in Japan, we fled to China. Me and Grace met Master Kodoshi, and he took us up to the Qufu Shaolin Temple, where I finally mastered my Kung Fu training. Master Kodoshi became a very good friend of mine." She told them. "He helped us escape China after we heard from one of the locals that one of Rufus' henchman was in China. He told us that _soon, the time would come where we will meet again, and bring down the evil, and save the good. But, someone would betray us, some one would leave us, and someone would fight for us. All of them would be people dear to our hearts_. He warned me to be careful, and to listen to my instinct. When me and Grace arrived in America, we got another car, and we went to New York for a bit. I finished my kickboxing and then I came back here. Ooooh, guess what!" Nina remembered. " Grace got married." Grace was a friend of Trudy's, and when Nina went into hiding, Grace went with her. At tht time, Nina was only 7, and Grace was 18. They went around the world and learned different martial arts techniques, and different self-defence skills. "Right, enough about me, what's been going on here though?"

"Well," Amber said, whilst Trudy got up and went to prepare dinner, "I've been going out with Mick. Mr Darvy has retired so we have a new Drama teacher. Jerome and Mara are fighting WW3 with each other. But, everyone knows they have a huge crush on each other. I wish they would just stop arguing and admit that they like each other already. Oooh, and Joy has left after her and Fabian had a massive argument." She told her, then they heard voices in the hallway.

/ Fabian's POV /

As me, Mick, Alfie, Patricia and Mara walked into Anubis house, we heard a new voice coming from the kitchen. Then, we heard Amber's voice.

"Hmm, wonder who that is?" Mick asked us.

"Dunno. Lets find out." I said. Everyone murmered their agreement, and we walked into the kitchen. As soon as I saw the new girl, I instantly turned shy.

/ Nobody's POV / Third Person /

When they came in, Amber introduced everyone.

"Guys, this is Nina. Nina this is Fabian, Mick, Alfie, Patricia and Mara." She said, pointing along to everyone. Just then, the kitchen door opened.

"NINA?"

**Reviews?**


	3. Reunions and Fights

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. Their will be a new poll on by tomorrow about the Couples you want in this story. BTW, Joy will be returning in later chapters. Sorry for not updating in a while...**

Chapter 4

_"NINA?" _Jerome exclaimed. Nina turned around and smiled when she saw him. She ran straight up to him and practically jumped on him. He catched her and hugged her tight.

"Hi bro." She mumbled into his shoulder. He mumbled something back to her.

"Do you guys know each other?" Mara asked.

"Yeah they do. Nina is Jeorme's sister." Amber said. When Trudy announced dinner, Jerome finally let go of Nina. They all sat at the table and Nina told Jerome of some of her travels. Once they explained to the guys that Nina's last name was Martin because it was 1) because of Rufus, and 2) it was their mum's maiden name, Nina told Jerome about her travels. Every now and then, Jerome and Amber would ask a question. Nina didn't mind that everyone else was listening.

"So, what happened in after China?" Amber asked.

"Well, we went to America. We got a flat in NYC, and after, about a month, Grace saw her 3 year boyfriend. He proposed to her and she moved in with him. I didn't want to be a third-wheel so I contacted Victor and came back. But, I stayed for the wedding." They all finished and Nina and Amber went to unpack Nina's stuff.

xX In Amber & Nina's Room Xx

"Aaaahhh. It's good to be back." Nina said, collapsing onto her bed.

"We'll have to get you a bunch of new clothes." Amber told her, riffling through Nina's stuff, "All you've got is clothes from different countries that are traditional items. Ooooh, I've got a kimono like this." Amber squealed, pulling out Nina's kimono that master Kodoshi gave her. It was a traditional full-length purple kimono with a black flower pattern.

"We can go shopping tommorrow, seeing as it's a Saturday. But, Ambs, can I borrow some pj's." Nina asked her.

"Sure. You can keep them," She said, giving her a stripy red and white top and maching bottoms. **(They are similar to Amber's, but in red.) **They both changed and went to bed.

Xx The Next Morning xX

Nina woke up the next morning to find Amber already trying to find an outfit for her. She groaned. She looked at the clock.

"_Aaaaammmmmbbbbsss! _It's to early to get up." Nina complained to her. But, she got up anyway. She suddenly had a white button down dress and a brown wide belt thrown at her. She took them into the bathroom and had a shower. Once she'd gotten changed and went back into their room, she had a pair of white ballet flats and a brown leather bag put in her hand. She put her iPod, purse, phone, headphones, make-up purse (just to please Amber,) and keys in her bag. She then put on a black cardigan and they told Trudy they were going into town. Once they told her, they left.

xX In town Xx

Once Amber and Nina handed the cab driver the money and got out, Nina pulled Amber into a normal clothes shop _before _Amber could drag her to an all-pink shop. Amber pouted at first, but went through the shop. In the end, Nina bought 3 pairs of jeans, (one black, one grey and one blue,) 3 long, baggy tops, 2 vests, 2 skirts, 2 pairs of shorts, 1 pair of boots and 1 pair of trainers, and 5 dresses. It all costed £160, **(Nina and Jerome's parents and Gran left them a _lot _of money.) **After they paid, they went to a stationary shop where Nina bought a new notebook, a new pencil case, some stationary and a bag for her laptop. Then, Amber dragged Nina to a make-up store. After hours of looking at make-up, Amber let Nina take her to a music shop.

"There's some good music in here." Nina said, then she gasped, seeing a guitar. It was a dark red, with a black rose sketched onto the bottom. Amber grabbed it, and paid for it. She then gave it to Nina. They walked out of the shop.

"Thanks Ambs. Here-" Nina gave Amber one of her lucky charm bracelets, "It'll give you good luck."

"Thanks Neens." She smiled at her. The two girls hugged each other, then they went home.

xX Back at the House Xx

"ME? A JERK? YOUR THE BIGGEST JERK IN THE WORLD!" They heard Mara scream. Everyone else except Jerome, who was arguing with Mara, sighed. Mara and Jerome were arguing in the common room about Jerome and Alfie's latest prank whilst everyone else was in the hallway, listening. Nina and Amber walked into the house.

"I'M NOT A JERK! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS YELLING ABOUT A HARMLESS PRANK BECAUSE YOU CAN'T TAKE A JOKE!" Jerome yelled back. Nina walked into the common room, tired of them fighting.

"GUYS! Please, PACK IT IN!" She hollered the latter part. They stopped and apologised to her.

"Thank you. Now, just admit you like each other already. It's driving me mad." Nina walked out, leaving them blushing. In the hallway, Alfie and Mick were laughing, Patricia and Amber were listening to Mara and Jerome through the door and Fabian was grinning. Nina walked over to Fabian.

"None of us thought about that." Fabian said to her.

"Someone had to do it soon." She said to him. Then, Mara came out of the common room. She walked staright upstairs, with Amber, Patricia and Nina close on her tail whilst the boys went to see Jerome.

**Reviews?**


	4. Friends, and Something More

**Thanks for all reviews. Sorry I've not updated in a while.**

Chapter 4

As soon as Mara reached her room, the others girls went straight in to her room after her and Nina shut the door after. Mara lied onto her bed and looked upto the ceiling, smiling.

"Right, spill." Patricia demanded, sitting on Mara's bed. Amber and Nina sat on Patricia's bed. Mara sat up and leaned against the wall. She couldn't stop grinning.

"I am officially going out with Jerome!" She said smiling, ignoring Amber's squealing. Nina came uo to her and hugged her.

"Your welcome." She said, then walked out of the room and downstairs. Amber started to say some thing about a scrapbook and Patricia and Mara started talking.

Xx DownStairs xX

Nina walked into the kitchen to see Fabian getting a drink. She smiled and walked over to him.

"So, what's Jerome said?" She asked him. Fabian smiled.

"Just that he thinks he loves Mara. Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah, please. Mara hasn't said much, except for the obvious fact that she is going out with him." She said, while he poured her a drink.

"Umm, Nina, do you want to come and see the town with me?" He asked, growing nervous. Nina smiled at him.

"Yes Fabian, I would love too." She said, hugging him. She walked into the common room to see her brother. Mick walked into the kitchen.

"Careful dude." Mick said, taking a bite out of an apple. Fabian looked at him, confused.

"Why?"

"'Cause, she's Jerome's sister. If you break her heart, he'll kill you." Mick warned. Fabian frowned.

"We're just going into town. As friends." _Even though I want to be more. _He thought the latter part. Mick looked at him, giving him a 'I-don't-believe-you' look.

"You really expect me to believe that? Or Jerome? Just, be careful mate." He said, walking out of the room.

xX In The Common Room Xx

"Why hello, sister dearest." Jerome said, picking Nina up and twirling her around. She laughed. She tried to get out of his grip, but didn't succeed. "Do you want to come into town tomorrow?" He asked her.

"I'm going with Fabian." She said. He let go of her and looked at her, serious.

"Fabian? I thought you didn't want to be in a relationship?" He asked her, eyebrows raised.

"Jerome. I was 7!" She said, exsaperatedly. He sighed.

"Fine. But, if he breaks your heart, I break his leg." Nina laughed as he said this.

"We're friends. But, if he asks to be more, I may say yes..." She trailed off, not looking into his eyes. He sighed, but smiled as Mara came up to him.

"Hey Mara. Will you please tell the idiot that is my brother to stop worrying about me. I will be fine with Fabian." Nina asked her. Mara smiled up at Jerome.

"Jerome, she's not a kid anymore. She will be fine." Mara reasured him. He sighed.

"You can't blame me for wanting to protect my baby sister." He pouted. Mara and Nina laughed, just as the doorbell rung.

Outside, stood there was...

**Oooohhh, cliff-hanger... Reviews?**


	5. Visits and Town

**Hey guys! I have decided, due to popular votes, the couples are:**

**Nina and Fabian (6 votes)**

**Amber and Alfie (2 votes)**

**Mara and Jerome (2 votes {they could've broken up...})**

**Patricia and Mick (1 vote)**

**If you don't believe me, results will be up on my profile soon. Also, Joy and Fabian are in my other story House Changed because I can't do Fabina and Foy together. Sorry to any people who wanted Foy in this story. Anyway, on with the story...**

Chapter 5

_Outside stood..._ Grace! **(a/n:/Bet ya didn't see that one coming...)**

"Hey Neens." Grace said. Nina squealed.

"Grace! I can't believe it's you!" Nina said, running up to Nina and hugging her.

"Hi Trudy!" Grace called to Trudy, who was behind Nina.

"Hello Grace." Trudy said, hugging her when Nina let go.

"I came to give you this." Grace said, handing Nina a tattered, worn, old toy rabbit. Nina gasped, and took it from Grace, hugigng it. "Me and Jay are visiting Sarah. I told her that he would meet her before she-" Grace suddenly stopped. Jerome and Trudy looked solem. Nina, however, looked confused.

"Before she what?" Nina asked.

"Before she... starts losing her memory." Jerome said, not daring to look in Nina's eyes.

"Umm, okay." Nina said, uncertainly.

"So, Grace. I haven't been able to talk to you properly in years. What has been happening?" Trudy and Grace walked into the kitchen, talking away. Nina and Mara went upstairs and Jerome went into his room to see Alfie.

xX In Nina and Amber's Room Xx

Nina and Mara sat on Nina's bed, talking about Fabian, school, Fabian, the other housemates, Fabian and Nina's adventures.

"BYE NINA!" Grace shouted up the stairs.

"SEE YA GRACE!" Nina shouted, smiling. "So, where do ya think Fabian will take me?" Nina asked her.

"A book or music store." Mara said, looking through a magazine while Nina was painting her nails. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Nina yelled, as Patricia came in.

"Hey. I just wanted to warn you, when Amber finds out you and Fabian are going on a date, she'll try and dress you." Patricia, Mara and Nina all shudered.

"I swear, she says one thing about a scrapbook..." Nina trailed off, Mara nad Patricia laughing. They all talked until they heard Victor make his 'pin-drop' speech. Nina then went to sleep with a smile on her face.

oXo In the Morning xOx

Nina woke up that morning to have two figures rifling through her clothes and another figure shaking Nina. Nina sat up and blinked a few times. She saw the two figures on the floor as Amber and Patricia, and the other figure being Mara. Nina smirked, and went into the bathroom for a shower. When she came back, she saw an outfit laid out on her bed and a note laid on it. She read the note and smiled. She got ready into her ripped skinny jeans and a knee-length grey vest top. She dried her hair and put it in a ponytail. She grabbed her white bag, and put her phone, purse, make-up purse, sunglasses and suncream. She then went downstairs to meet Fabian.

"Hey." She said, meeting him in the hall.

"Hi. You look great." He complimented her. She giggled at him.

"You too." She said back. He offered her his arm,

"Shall we?" He asked her.

"We shall." She answered him, taking his arm. They walked into town, which wasn't far away, and talked about there pasts.

"So, what do you wanna be when your older?" Fabian asked Nina as they walked into a book store. Nina smiled.

"A singer. Or, a desinger. It depends. I used to work in a cafe in Japan, for extra money. And, in America, I worked at Grace's clothes store for a while. So, what do you wanna be?" She said as they walked into a clothes store. Nina draggeed Fabian over to a rack of clothes and she started turfing through clothes and grabbing anything she liked.

"Well, I want to be a laywer, but I don't know. Dad wants me to go into the family buisness, in the firm, but I don't want to." He shrugged as they paid for the clothes and went out. Nina gasped.

"Run!" She said to Fabian, as she saw...

**I need at least 5 reviews for the next chapter... **


	6. Uncle Ade

**Thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter 6

"RUN!" Nina said to Fabian, when she saw one of Rufus' henchmen. They ran, with Rufus' henchman behind them, and Fabian pulled them into his uncle's shop.

"Uncle Ade!" Fabian called. Ade came out of the back.

"Hello Fabian. Who's this lovely lady? Your girlfriend perhaps?" Ade said, to a blushing Nina and Fabian.

"Uncle Ade!" Fabina said.

"No sir, not yet anyway." Nina said, causing Fabian to blush even more.

"So, what brings you to my lovely shop?" Ade asked them. Nina looked out of the window.

"There is some nutters after Nina." Fabian said. Ade nodded his head, and Nina gasped.

"Fabian! There coming." She said. Ade motioned for them to follow him. They walked to the back of the shop, and Ade showed them the exit. Fabian carried Nina's bags, and Nina hugged Ade, thanking him. They walked out and Ade closed the shop door after them. They ran back home. When they got home, Nina collapsed into the armchair. Fabian laughed and sat down on the arm of the chair.

"NINA!" Amber called from upstairs. Nina laughed.

"Thanks for showing me the town today Fabian. I really enjoyed it. " Nina said, "Except for nearly getting seen by one of Rufus' henchmen." Fabian laughed.

"Yeah, me too. I hope we can do it again." Fabian said. Nina smiled.

"I might take you up on that." Nina said. She walked up to her room, and Fabian walked to his room.

xX Upstairs Xx

"Well," Amber Patricia and Mara asked her.

**Reviews?**


	7. Planning

**Hey, thanks for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Also, if nayone wants to adopt my story House Changed, look at its last chapter and review/message me. Anyway, on with the story...**

Chapter 7

"It went, okay." Nina said, skipping over to her bed and getting her songbook out. "But, that can wait. Right now, we need to decide what we're doing for Mr Winkler' assignment." She said. Nina had joined the girls' group when she found out the project for Drama class. Mr Winkler told her the assignment, even though she wasn't there for their last lesson, because she arrived late.

"Well, I think we should do either a musical, or a music video." Mara said thoughtfully.

"I agree." Patricia said. "Who wants to do a music video?" They all put their hands up, so it was decided.

"Right. So, what are we gunna do?" Amber said.

"Well..."

* * *

><p>"So, how did your date go?" Mick asked Fabian as they all sat in their room, playing go fish.<p>

"Alright." Fabian said as he picked up a card. Jerome picked one up after.

"Yeah right. We saw the grin on your face when you came in." Alfie said, laughing at Fabian's blush. Jerome and Mick were sniggering.

"Okay, okay. I went great." Fabian said, smiling as Mick picked up a card. The other boys laughed. Just then, someone knocked at the door. "Come in." Fabian shouted. The door revealed Nina, Mara, Patricia and Amber stamding outside.

"Hi guys. We were just wondering if you wanted to make a music video with us, for Mr Winkler's project?" Nina asked them.

"Sure. What video are we gunna do?" Alfie asked.

"Umm, we thought of doing either Fireworks or E.T. by Katy Perry, Mean or Back To December by Taylor Swift, Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne, or Lady Marmalade." Amber answered. They all sat in a cricle, and started to decide. They spent the rest of the day making the music video.

* * *

><p><strong>So, reviews anyone? Also, a poll is up on my profile on which song you want them to do a video on.<strong>


	8. The Rooftop

**Hey, this is the final chapter! Sorry to anyone who wants the story to go on, but I want to start some stories for different categories, so I am trying to actually finish some of my stories. BTW, Sarah isn't as old. Also, this chapter is inspired and dedicated by a best friend of mine, who has believed in everything I have wrote, and all the auditions I have done for different musicals. Thanks to all readers and reviewers, love all your reviews and support 3, **

**MissLilly :)**

Chapter 8

The gang walked onto the rooftop for Mr Winkler's class happy on Monday, happy that they managed to make the video in time. The Drama studio and their classroom were both booked so they had to come to where the garden club put their flowers and plants for class. They sat down and the class prepared to watch each others videos on the portable screen set up at the front. Finally, the Anubis kids' video came on.** (A/N:/ The song is in Italics, the video scenes are in bold.)**

**Nina came onto the screen, in a flat with a load of skater kids and Patricia.**  
><em>He was a boy, she was a girl Can I make it anymore obvious? <em>**J****erome came onto the screen, looking as Mara and Amber walked past.  
><strong>_He was a skater boy, _**Mara laughed at him and Nina came up behind him and put her arms around him.  
><strong>_she said see ya later boy he wasn't good enough for her _**Patricia and Nina started running with a load of other kids down the street.**_  
>She had a pretty face, <em>**Some other kids started to join in running.**_  
>but her head was up in space she needed to come back down to earth. <em>

_Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby  
><em>**Patricia was walking behind the kids, when the scene changed to Amber alone at 'home', looking after a 'baby.'**  
><em>she's all alone <em>  
><em>she turns on tv guess who she sees skater boy rockin' up MTV. <em>  
><strong>Amber turned over the tv to see Alfie, Jerome, Nina and Patricia all famous.<br>**_she calls up her friends, _**Amber then calls Mara, Fabian and Mick, who all talk silently.**_  
>they already know and they've all got tickets to see his show<br>_**The scene changes to Amber and Mara looking up at Jerome and Alfie on stage, when Nina and Jerome linked arms and Patricia put her arms round Alfie.**  
><em>she tags along and stands in the crowd looks up at the man that she turned down. <em>

_He was a skater boy,she said see ya later boy he wasn't good enough for her now he's a super star slamin' on his guitar does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
><em>**Now Nina and Patricia are singing to the camera and audience on the video, with Jerome, Alfie and some other musicians rocking out on stage.**  
><em>sorry girl but you missed out well tuff luck that boys mine now <em>  
><em>we are more than just good friends this is how the story ends <em>  
><em> too bad that you couldn't see see that man that boy could be <em>  
><em> there is more that meets the eye I see the soul that is inside <em>  
><em> He's just a boy, and i'm just a girl can I make it anymore obvious? <em>  
><em> we are in love, haven't you heard how we rock each others world <em>  
><em> I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy i'll be back stage after the show i'll be at a studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know<br>_**They finish with smiles on their faces, and Amber and Mara being regretful.**

The class applauded and they smiled as Mr Winkler gave them a grade. Suddenly, Rufus came onto the roof with a gun. Nina screamed.

"Stop! Anyone moves and I'll shoot." Rufus said, pointing the gun at Nina and Jerome as the police, Trudy, the teachers and Victor came up the stairs. Jerome gently moved to reach Nina, who was shaking.

"Why'd you do it?" Nina said quietly as Mr Winkler got the other students behind the other teachers. Nina looked slowly up at Rufus. "How could you be so sick as to go after 2 kids who's lives you already ruined?"

"Yeah why are you so demented?" Jerome said as he saw Sarah with Trudy and Victor. Sarah moved closer to Rufus, and gripped the book she had grabbed.

"I figured that I should at least finish off the job, seeing as your parents-" They didn't get to hear what Rufus was going to say about their parents as he was knocked out by Sarah. Jerome and Nina rushed forwards to hug her as the teachers rushed everyone downstairs back into the school. The Anubis Housemates didn't want to leave their friends, and stayed. Nina sudenly screamed as Rufus grabbed her arm as the police officers put their guns up, ready to fire. He grabbed his gun, and put it to Nina's neck and dragged her over to the side. She breathed in, and reached into his pocket as he threatened the police officers.

"Put. The. Gun. Down." She said through gritted teeth as she pressed the gun into his privates.

"If you shoot, you'll die-"

"Yeah, and you'll lose your bloody balls." She said, trying not to laugh. "Put the gun down, Jonny-No-Balls." She sang, as she caught Jerome's eye. Jerome shook his head, and she heard a gun shot. However, it was from behind Rufus, where Officer Mason was. He was the officer who had been there for them from Rufus killing their parents to the Rufus' escape case. She collasped into Jerome's arms, and they were glad that it was all over. They smiled, and hugged Trudy, Sarah and Victor as Rufus' dead body was taken out of the school and Mason came to see if they were okay. The other housemates came to hug them. They were finally safe, reunited with each other.

The End.

**Thank you to all readers and reviewers, you all mean so much to me! I was nearly crying while writing this because I was so sad that I had to finish it. I'm so sorry. I was going to do an extra bit, with it being on the news the day after, but I couldn't find the school name. Anyway, I hope you liked the story.**


End file.
